


Maybe I could find a friend

by Captain_Mercurian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And a friend, Credence needs a hug, M/M, and a Newtiepie with a suitcase, another fanvid, especially a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 14:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Mercurian/pseuds/Captain_Mercurian
Summary: Credence lives through hell but when he sees a man in a blue coat and suitcase, he might have found a light in all this darkness.





	




End file.
